


醉酒

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Crying, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 这辈子都不会有人为他戴上婚戒——直到那个酒后吐真言的夜晚。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 12





	醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 文中应用道德准则仅限于虚拟人物。

喝多了酒会有什么后果？  
宿醉后的头痛——这应该是大部分人的答案，永恩也一直是这么想的。  
直到发生了一件令他暗自希望能用艾克大招回到三天前的事情。

跟对酒来者不拒的弟弟不同，永恩虽然好饮但有节制，清楚自己的酒量，并总有办法在轻声拒绝后就让人不敢再劝。  
然而，在多年不见的中学挚友的婚礼上，身着雪白西装、尽职尽责地给好友当伴郎的永恩终于还是喝多了一次。  
这场婚宴就像这时代大多数的婚礼一样，浪漫、盛大而又荒唐。雪白玫瑰和传统婚服、交换戒指和奉茶礼交织的婚礼仪式令人眼花缭乱。不管新人们此刻有多想跟终于正式属于自己了的伴侣纠缠亲昵到天荒地老，也挡不住好友亲朋们或是如老父亲般欣慰、或是像路灯杆背后的单身狗一样恰了柠檬的心情，一轮又一轮的劝酒仿佛永无止境。  
新娘倒是千杯不醉，只是丈夫没多久就开始告饶。谁也不想新婚之夜在说呕吐和昏睡中度过，于是帮好友挡酒的责任就顺理成章地落在了永恩身上。  
原本也还好，以他的酒量倒也不至于——真正使永恩放下平日里的节制的，是席间一件微不足道的小事。  
在朋友们的起哄声中，新娘主动出击，拉过新郎的手热情地亲吻了他的戒指，观众们爆发出一阵欢呼。  
——爱情和婚姻合该是受人祝福的。永恩的手不自觉地按上胸口，摸到衬衣下当作项链挂坠戴着的戒指的形状。  
云纹戒指是亚索选的，当时他们一起路过一家低调的设计珠宝店，弟弟心血来潮就拖着兄长进去逛了一圈，一眼相中了这款。当时店员一边包装，一边随口闲谈问起是哪一位要买，然后就夸了句陪弟弟给女朋友挑选戒指的哥哥真的很少见呢，你们兄弟的感情一定很好。  
从店里出来后永恩拎着银色的小纸袋，稍微落后半步的亚索看着哥哥没什么表情的侧脸，戴着半指手套的手悄悄伸过去牵住他的。  
“永恩，在想什么？”  
“没什么。”  
永恩捏了捏弟弟的手指，然后抽开了手。看着兄长加快脚步时带起的风微微吹动衣角，亚索似乎想到了什么事情。  
回家后永恩拿出那枚戒指端详，亚索凑上来搂着哥哥腻歪了一会儿，小心翼翼地提出要不要帮他戴上。永恩摇了摇头，把戒指又收回了丝绒盒子里。  
“戴着……终归不合适。”  
亚索有些泄气——直到几天后，在跟兄长陷在床铺里纠缠亲吻时，气喘吁吁、急不可耐地解开永恩衬衫的扣子，惊喜地发现那枚自己亲手挑选的戒指正在那里，被一条细细的银链挂起，被永恩偏白的肤色和有些突兀的锁骨衬着，轻飘飘悬在离心脏最近的地方。  
“哥……把它藏起来了啊……好狡猾。”  
见永恩微微赦然地偏过头去没说话，他轻笑着凑上去用两根手指把玩片刻，然后把那个金属的小环压在了兄长情难自禁挺起的乳尖上。微硬发痒的小东西被戒指压进肌肤里，永恩难耐地低哼了一声，却没有阻止弟弟坏心的玩弄。于是亚索更来劲了，仗着哥哥一时的默许，朝压在哥哥胸前敏感处、圈着一侧乳首的小环中吹气。凉意的刺激让永恩忍不住挺起胸把那里更朝着戏弄自己的弟弟口中送，手指难耐地揪紧了身下的床单。弟弟湿热的唇舌从善如流地印了上去，连同戒指一起舔吻含吸，好像根本就玩不够一样。  
从回忆中回过神来，永恩一边暗骂自己竟然记住了那种细节，甚至仅仅只是想起衣服掩盖下的乳尖已经开始微微发痒，好像又想像回忆中那样被弟弟含在口中玩弄一样。  
修长手指轻轻描摹了片刻戒指的形状。冰冷的金属躺在衣服下，好像永远不会被身体温暖。  
他从没有后悔，也不会过于纠结这件事情……但的确，这辈子都不会有人光明正大地给他戴上婚戒。他的爱情再坚贞也只能不见天日、永远不会受人祝福。他们的感情不需要一双戒指来锁住，但有时永恩的确会自责，亚索……他想，比起自己，他值得更好的。一个称职的兄长，明明应该把最好的让给弟弟。  
回过神来的时候又是一轮酒劝过，没留神也就喝得比预想的更多。借口去洗手间整理衣着，没走两步竟然感到一阵微微的晕眩，抬眼一看镜子里脸色已经一片潮红。他把一点凉水扑在脸上，摸出手机给亚索发了个短信，问他晚上能不能来接自己。亚索的回复即刻便至，于是永恩想了想又把估计的时间和地点发了过去。  
既然事已至此，他也就索性放下了平时的节制。结果就是亚索来接他的时候连电话都打不通，从来算不上稳重的弟弟在手机第三次响起无人接听的提醒之后，焦躁地掐灭了手中才燃一半的香烟，锁上车门沉着脸走进了婚宴会场。  
通常永恩才是去酒吧、夜店、朋友家捡人的那一个，亚索只负责歪歪倒倒地靠在哥哥肩上被半拖半抱上车，并在这个过程中尽可能地用嘴唇去够永恩微凉的颈侧、脸颊还有唇角，好像在玩某种幼稚的游戏——在到达停车场之前亲到永恩生气，最好是一巴掌象征性地呼在自己脑后就算赢了之类的。  
所以这一次对亚索来说是全新的体验。这个季节的夜风很冷，好在亚索记得给哥哥带了件厚实的大衣，二话不说把对方修长身体裹得严严实实。永恩的醉态和亚索截然不同，喝了酒的弟弟总是擅长趁机跟兄长红着脸撒娇，再和说一些没脸没皮的好话。  
然而永恩——他现在一言不发顺从地让亚索扶着的样子，甚至让人有点怀疑他究竟有没有喝醉——仔细端详的话眼神确实不如平时平和沉静，浅浅地盛着一点水汪汪的雾气。  
“哥，”亚索半是玩心突起、半是的确有些担忧，把兄长的脸扶正在自己面前，永恩顺从地注视着他，安静而温柔，“你喝了多少啊？”  
永恩定定地看着弟弟，看了好一会儿。亚索任他看着，毕竟他天生不多的耐心情愿全给了他的哥哥。  
“亚索，”永恩终于像确认一样喊了声，声音有些沙哑但还算清楚，亚索刚打算松一口气，就被哥哥突然一扬手打到了肩膀，“胡、胡说什么！我……我没、没醉，我……一点都、没喝多！”  
……  
完了。  
亚索在把兄长扔进副驾驶，给他扣好安全带后想，今天晚上自己可能会处境艰难，各种意义上。

推开家门连拖鞋也顾不上换，亚索跌跌撞撞地搂着比他还高的兄长，小心地避开障碍物把他扶到沙发上坐好才抽空打开了客厅落地灯，回身去收拾钥匙、喜糖和其它从永恩身上摸出来的杂物。  
然而没过多久，他忽然感到一双有如实质的目光，正牢牢盯在自己身上，跟着他从门边走到餐厅，把大衣挂进壁橱，如影随形，直看得亚索心里一阵发毛。  
“永恩？”  
亚索忍不住一转头，然后倒吸一口冷气。他那平时里坐相端正的兄长正歪在沙发靠垫上，一只手撑着脸，望向弟弟的眼神简直像闪着星光一样。  
亚索有种不祥的预感。  
“哥，怎么看着我——”  
然后喝高的永恩就用了种很梦幻的语调开口了：“你——好——看。我弟，好帅——好帅一小混蛋。嗝。”  
亚索的眼前飞过去一大串问号。等他回过神来之后，怀着激动的心，颤抖的手，掏出手机，凑到他哥身前，打开录音。  
“永恩，你说什么，我没听清？”  
永恩直直地看着他，差点让亚索心里发虚。然而下一秒，永恩就像接受采访一样对着手机重复了自己的话：“我弟——好帅，真的！天下第一帅——”  
亚索的手机掉在了茶几上，也顾不上捡了，一只手当时就捂住了脸。  
太可爱了，他想，我都要脸红了。以后应该找机会跟哥哥多喝点酒……  
嗯。

永恩的话匣子一开就合不上，倒是乖乖被架着囫囵冲了个澡套上睡衣，但过程中一直在口齿不清地絮絮叨叨，好像要让全世界都知道他的弟弟有多好。平时亚索连得到哥哥一句明白的夸奖都很难得，这时候却跟奢侈品不要钱似地一股脑砸得亚索头晕眼花。  
好不容易收拾好爬上床，下一秒永恩就一头扎进了正在穿睡衣的弟弟怀里。  
亚索的动作一下就顿住了。可他的兄长自顾自地一边用脸在弟弟胸口上蹭，一边小声嘟囔：“我好喜欢你……你怎么……这么、这么可爱啊。”  
说着又打了个酒嗝。  
亚索还像被雷劈了一样愣着，他哥就歪歪斜斜地伸出胳膊搂着弟弟脖颈，把重量全挂到对方身上，凑到耳边把满满的酒精气息扑在弟弟脸上。  
“亚索……我好想要……现在就要。”  
……  
冷静，亚索，你哥在说胡话。  
他都醉成这样了。冷静。  
然而热意一下子就腾起来了，某个一点也不顺从自己意愿的东西兴奋地站了起来，对着面前酒心巧克力一样香甜醉人的兄长跃跃欲试。  
“永恩，”趁着理智尚存，亚索飞快地掐了一把自己的大腿，把软乎乎的兄长从肩上扒开，拍了拍他的脸，“你都醉成这样了。听话，睡觉。”  
永恩闻言眨了眨眼睛，好像没听清一样。发现弟弟没有改口的意思，于是看了他一眼，又一眼——亚索在心里祈求哥哥快点躺下休息——他已经快要按捺不住了。  
然后永恩最后看了看亚索，闷闷地应了声“哦”，翻身背对弟弟躺了下去。  
亚索发誓，他从兄长那一声小小的哦里面听出了一点委屈。  
他头疼地意识到自己更硬了，只想赶紧把他哥伺候睡着然后去卫生间解决一发。  
好在永恩没再做什么，闭上眼呼吸逐渐变得缓慢悠长，身体挺拔的线条微微蜷起，随着呼吸一起一伏。亚索松了口气，起身把灯光调暗，去浴室飞快地把愈发高涨的欲火发泄了一番，额头抵在冰凉瓷砖上粗喘着平复生理快感。那滋味实在不算好，闭上眼脑子里全是卸下了平日里一丝不苟模样的兄长，趴在自己身上口口声声说有多喜欢他的样子。  
不行，不能再想了。熟悉的热流又翻滚起来，他随手擦掉身上的狼藉，匆匆关了灯钻进被窝，甚至没敢像平时一样抱着兄长入眠。亚索很清楚，在这种情况下碰到哥哥的身体……刚才的工作基本等于前功尽弃。  
好在这一阵折腾也的确累人，没过多久亚索就睡着了，暂时把满脑子乱七八糟的情色场景抛诸脑后。  
直到他在一个春梦中醒来。  
那是一个过于美好的梦境。他躺在被阳光晒暖的柔软青草上，他的兄长撩起头发俯身轻轻含住弟弟灼烫挺立着的欲望，唇舌细腻而周到地舔弄。耳旁垂下来的鬓发搔得腿根微微发痒，性器被自己的哥哥温柔舔吮到发出啧啧水声。  
这太美妙了，如果不是亚索在兄长皱着眉头启唇把它整个含进去、脸颊都因此微微鼓起的时候突然醒来，然后被眼前的景象惊到睡意全消：身上盖着的薄毯被掀开了，永恩跪在他腿边，俯下身正拧着眉头勉强深含着在现实中也已经精神非常的东西，一只手撑在床上支持身体，另一只手正胡乱地抚慰着自己肿胀难忍的欲望。  
他尝试了一会儿，这太困难了。于是永恩不情愿地放开了套弄自己的手，转而托住弟弟的物事还未含进去的那一部分。被顶到喉咙时，酒劲涌上来一阵想吐，却逼自己合着津液把咽喉处的干呕反射变成一个猛烈的吞咽动作，本就紧窄至极的喉咙口痛苦地绞紧吞吸，直接榨出了弟弟一声咒骂。  
凶猛的快感冲上头顶，亚索紧紧地揪着床单逼自己保持清醒。哪里不对劲。他太了解他的哥哥了，这种事情不是没有做过，他也乐于在情事中顺着自己、甚至偶尔放低姿态服侍自己，但不是这样。  
无论如何自己不能放任他这么折磨自己。他用了点力气抓住永恩散下来的头发逼他暂时吐出自己的性器，竭力压抑住原本被湿热包裹的欲望一下子暴露在空气里的不适，把哥哥揽进自己怀里，放柔了声音唤他。  
“别这样，永恩……怎么了？告诉我。”  
一片死寂。  
永恩埋在他肩上一言不发，这不由得使亚索更担心了，正想拉开怀中人看看他的脸色，突然间一点冰凉啪地落在肩头。  
他那从不肯在自己面前露出半分软弱的兄长……哭了？  
“亚索，”抽噎的声音一开始低低的，后来越来越明显，直到缩在他怀里的永恩连肩膀都在微微发颤，“亚索……那个混账……”  
亚索安抚地拍着怀中人的背，却是一头雾水：“……谁是混账?”  
“——亚索，”永恩吸了吸鼻子，“他是混账。”  
“……嗯，”亚索不知道自己哪里得罪了哥哥，但是决定先顺着他的话说，“好，亚索是混账。”  
这句话好像很有效。低声哽咽的声音止住了，永恩抬头，好一会儿眼神才对焦到弟弟脸上。  
“亚索——你是混账。”  
亚索被肉眼可见地噎了一下。  
“行，我是混账……但是哥，你总得说个原因吧。”  
永恩停顿了三秒，像在组织语言。下一刻——  
“你长这么帅干什么？”  
“让人对你神魂颠倒很开心是不是？”  
“你骗到手的小姑娘多了，你不喜欢我了，感情淡了，就直说！”  
亚索惊了。  
永恩说完好像才意识到自己说了什么，垂下眼咬着嘴唇，也不看亚索。  
明明是自己在凶巴巴教训弟弟，却委屈得好像受了欺负一样。原本丰润绯红的下唇被咬得发白，压抑了片刻身体微微一抖居然又滚下来一串眼泪。  
“永恩，这都是什么跟什么……”亚索又迷惑又惊喜又心疼，都要手忙脚乱了，但没忘了表达最重要的心意，“不管你在说什么，都不许说我不喜欢你了。我最喜欢哥哥，从前、现在、以后、一直、永远——”  
“骗子！嘴上说爱我，做都不跟我做……”  
永恩这句太小声了，亚索没听清，于是问了句：“哥说什么？”  
“——做都不跟我做！”  
亚索终于听清了。  
喝醉酒的哥哥怎么这么傻啊……他心想，不行，现在就得让他感受一下，我有多爱他，爱到从身到心、从灵魂到肉体，一个也不落下。

永恩醒来的时候已经是第二天下午了。  
窗帘被体贴地拉上，但仍然有丝丝缕缕的阳光透进来。  
他盯着天花板出了好一会儿神，才后知后觉地想起一个问题——不是说宿醉会头痛吗，为什么还有其它地方也在痛？？？  
昨天的记忆岂止是不清晰，几乎从离开婚宴起就完全断片了。嗓子干涩得厉害，幸好转头就看到床头柜上放了半杯温水。他撑起身去端水杯，只是弄出了一点轻微声响，卧室门就开了，弟弟倚在门口朝自己晃了晃手机。  
“哥你醒了，”他笑得一脸不怀好意，接着按下了播放键，“给你听个好东西。”  
在“亚索好帅”、“我好喜欢你”、“要戒指要结婚”、“做都不跟我做”以及后面一声尖叫之后越来越断续细碎、勉强能听出是在哭着连连求饶的喘息呻吟中，亚索满意地看到他的哥哥脸上先是飞起一片薄红，然后逐渐阴沉得能滴出水来。  
“亚索。”  
于是他决定在哥跳起来打人（虽然他很自信从昨晚的活动强度来说他哥现在应该做不到）之前赶紧拿出自己的保命牌。亚索拍了拍手，然后Night——他们的傻二哈——就从外面风一样地蹿了进来，直接扑到床上钻进永恩怀里。  
他哥差点被按倒在床上，等永恩终于从软趴趴的狗毛和湿哒哒的舔舐中狼狈脱身之后，意识到Night叼了个小盒子进来，原本大概应该献宝到他手上，可惜因为傻狗忙着舔脸直接给扔进了枕头堆。  
永恩伸手拨开枕头把那个蓝色丝绒的小盒子拿出来，打开的一瞬间弟弟凑了上来，不由分说地抓起了他的手。  
怎么也跟大狗狗一样……永恩一边腹诽着低头，就看到了盒子里的戒指。  
“永恩，”这时亚索故作严肃地开口了，“你是否愿意，无论你的弟弟有多混账……都永远爱他？”  
这下永恩没绷住轻笑出声，伸手揪了揪弟弟的脸，搞得亚索龇牙咧嘴：“取决于他能有多混账。还有……这也太敷衍了。”  
“不是我敷衍，哥，”亚索一边把绒垫上的戒指戴在他哥修长漂亮的手指上，一边露出无辜的、促狭的笑容，指着一旁正傻乎乎望着两个主人、尾巴摇得能吹出hasaki龙卷风的狗狗，“搞快点不然证婚人……啊不，证婚狗要跑了。”  
话还没说完就被永恩揪着衣领拉过去接吻，唇舌不容拒绝地长驱直入宣示占有。亚索当然愿意在这种时候顺着哥哥的意思，他爱极了永恩偶尔露出的说一不二、雷厉风行的一面。  
不过醉酒后哥哥难得一见的、那幅软乎乎湿哒哒的模样也就因此更可爱了——也许这就专属于他们的婚誓证词：是无论强大或温柔，保护或被保护，都会爱他直到生命尽头。


End file.
